


First Date

by viviegirl05



Series: Wooing Barry [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, Multi, barry is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Barry's all healed up and ready for a date with his roomates. Hopefully it goes well.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to do more for this series and it inspired me. I may write another to go after this one, it depends on if/when inspiration hits.

By Monday Barry was healed up and ready to go to work. Mick and Len saw him off with his usual hero sub lunch, saying nothing about planning a date as Barry was running a bit late (Mick and Len had let him sleep in a bit to make sure he was completely healed and well rested).

Work passed in a blur for Barry; case after case kept him busy, but nothing major stood out. At the end of the day he returned home to Mick and Len for dinner, which turned out to be jambalaya with sweet iced tea, corn bread, sweet potato pie, and blackberry cobbler for desert.

“So,” Len said once Barry had started on his second very generous helping. “I checked your schedule and Thursday looks like it will be good for our date.”

“Wuh?” Barry said intelligently around a mouthful of cornbread and jambalaya.

“Our date.” Len said patiently, looking slightly amused.

“Our first date,” Mick added.

“Oh…ok,” Barry said dumbly.

“You get off work at 6, so I went ahead and made reservations for three at Marco’s- that new Italian place down the block.” Len continued. “It’s received excellent reviews and Axel raved about their alfredo sauce. He managed to get the recipe, in case you like it.”

“I probably will,” Barry admitted, “you know how I love alfredo,” he grinned, looking forward to it already.

“I called the Geek Squad for you,” chimed in Mick. “They know you won’t be coming in on Thursday- unless there’s an extreme emergency, you’re home free.” He grinned shark-like back at Barry.

“Awesome.” Barry said, blushing at his eagerness.

“No need to be embarrassed Barry,” Len patted Barry’s hand on the table. “We’re looking forward to this just as much as you, if not more. After all, we’ve been hoping for this for months.”

Barry’s blush deepened, and he shoveled sweet potato pie in his mouth to avoid answering.

***

Like Monday, work Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed in a blur. Though there was a bank robbery he stopped and processed as the Flash and CSI Barry Allen respectively, he somehow couldn’t stop thinking about his upcoming date in the back of his mind. He managed to get distracted momentarily when he matched DNA from a recent rape with a string of six others and the DNA matched a home invasion culprit he had caught for the police on Tuesday night- quite a bit of excitement when the bullpen found out. It only managed to distract Barry for about 30 minutes though.

Thursday night arrived both quickly and slowly in Barry’s opinion. Mild, perfect weather for walking outside without the need for a jacket or the need to carry and umbrella as a precaution.

As he wrapped up his last case and gathered his things, it suddenly hit Barry that he was going on a date with not one, but _two_ amazing guys that he already lived with and did everything they could to take care of him. If this worked out, he would be the luckiest man alive. He couldn’t stop grinning as he headed out of the lab and toward the exit.

“Hey Allen,” called Detective Gonzalez, “what’s with the grin- hot date tonight?”

“Yeah,” Barry replied, not shy at all, too elated by thought of his future happiness to feel sheepish.

“Wow, well good luck!” Gonzalez replied with a grin of his own.

“Thanks!” Barry waved as he entered the elevator.

He power-walked to the nearest alley before flashing himself home where Mick and Len were waiting for him.

“Right on time,” Len praised. “Why don’t you go freshen up a bit, our reservation isn’t until 6:30.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Barry gave a jaunty salute, making Mick grin and Len chuckle.

A quick shower and a run through of basically his entire wardrobe later, Barry was wishing he had though ahead and picked out something to wear instead of being stuck deciding in the moment.

A knock on his do followed by a “ready yet?” from Len prompted Barry throw on what was convenient- black skinny jeans and muted, but still definitely lime, green button down with a skinny black tie which he tied loosely. When he opened the door both Len and Mick stared at him for a moment, making him fidget with uncertainly, before Mick said “wow.”

“Looking sharp, Scarlet,” Len added after Mick.

Barry blushed scarlet like his namesake and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thanks,” he said awkwardly. “You guys look really nice too!” He added quickly. And it was true- they did look great. Mick was in a fire engine red button down with a charcoal sportscoat, and Len in an ice blue button up that matched his eyes so perfectly that Barry almost didn’t notice he was wearing a navy-blue tie with a Flash symbol pattern in darker navy.

“Nice tie,” Barry couldn’t help but say.

“Is it?” Len said nonchalantly, “I just grabbed it last minute.”

“Mhm,” Mick said, smirking at his partner.

“Right,” Barry agreed. “You didn’t plan it at all. Because planning just isn’t your style. Not at all.” Len smiled almost innocently as Barry and Mick laughed.

“Shall we go?” He prompted once they had finished.

“We shall.” Barry concurred.

Together they exited the apartment, Len locking up behind them. As they left the building both Len and Mick offered Barry an arm, putting him in the middle of their supervillain sandwich. The thought made Barry chuckle.

“Something funny doll?” Mick rumbled, but he sounded amused, not offended.

“I’m the hero meat in a supervillain sandwich!” Barry giggled.

Len and Mick made eye contact around Barry and shared a fond look.

Yes, this relationship was going to work out just fine.


End file.
